Dark Rose
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: A sinister threat is creeping up on the winx.This time, in the form of a . . . fairy
1. The beginning of Secrets

_A voice echoed through my head__**:You are a monster**__. I bit my lip as if to stop __**sister**__ said those words.I lost everything. . .Those who stood with me are now finding me,their anger fueling was I punished for a crime I never committed? word to me means dread,darkness. . .all negative emotions. I was punished for a mistake I never made,or at the most made over thousands of years ago.A tear fell down my cheek as I tasted my own helpless anguish. I looked up to the sky, seeing the beautiful moon giving me it's wisdom. Only, I was too ignorant to pay attention._

_I could hear voices in my ear. . .Telling me to end it seemed to sweet,like thoughts drifted to my loved ?Was I the odd one out?I would fight I thought to myself. . .A little voice told me not to, but I am not going to stand in the darkness anymore._

_My name is Sophie. . .Sophie Whitemare, and this is MY story._

* * *

I looked at my watch as I waited for my sister to get a considerably long thought period lasting thirty seconds I gave in.I pulled the curtains apart,allowing the sun to reach me.I pulled back her bed covers.

"'nother ten minutes. Mmmm."my sister Crystal Whitemare said.

She looked like a true model:Fair skin that looked as smooth as eyes that looked like small & cute large eyes that showed off her eyes without being to blonde hair the same as mine,hair that could weave the finest silky that one could barely grasp a had bangs like Flora of the bangs were slightly lighter than her hair and had a pale red colour coming from the has wonderfully pink her looking slightly looked like a princess,we are princesses.

Despite us being twins we don't look too much alike.I don't know why, but boys like me , me,your average casual-tank top skinny jeans gal.I have the same hair as my of red on the bangs I have skin is way paler.I mean, I used to be called ghosty for the paleness of my I still look - fine.I have blue eyes,really really really eyes are small,not large like my model-perfect sister.I have red lips which are slightly purple.

I opened the window to the balcony.I heard a voice - speaking in the . . . It's magical.I am the fairy of gems, ready to rock at my first year at Alfea, school for fairies.

* * *

_Looking out of a window, for practically my entire was scarier than princess lessons, but hey I did sky-diving right?_Sophie thought, she was petrified by going to had lost her mother 13 years ago, and didn't remember much about her since she was only 2.I heard a sneer, Alyssa all time_ favorite_ enemy.

"Where did you get your shoes?A garage sale?How did daddy let you come here?"she said, her voice full of pure, disgust and knew better than to reply.

This angered Alyssa made a quick movement to grab Sophie's collar had anticipated this, and murmured,"Von la, epricu" then smiled sweetly as her enemy saw a cobra wrapping around 's "gang" a girl with vibrant blue hair orange eyes named Lidiya, and another one named Sakrah:An Asian type girl with large eyes with showed bright blue eyes and pale green of them were just as mean and notorious as Alyssa.

"Wait, is that Alfea?"Sophie thought out aloud.

"Clearly your idiot of a mind has once been right."

"My spell was handy,scared you."

"Sophie looks like we're here."said my sister, Crystal

Today, I start the journey of my life, if only it were would be proud.

"Ahem!"said a voice, making her startle,"Now I believe you to be Sophie and Crystal Whitemare from I not correct?"said Grizelda.

"Yes, ma'am"said the two in unison.

"Floor 5,corridor 8, door 3, room 1."repeated Sophie,"Oh it's here."

Looking at that door, their next home for the 3 years.

"I'm with some girl named Saphire."said Crystal

"Caramel of Melody."Said Sophie reading her paper,"Well, we spent 15 years sharing a we don't have too." The sisters hugged each other before separating to their dorms.

I looked at the door for a moment then pink and a Blue wings embedded in the centre.A tiny piece of paper with an untidy "Sophie" and "Caramel" scribbled on it.I made a mental note to write neater than this.

I opened the door to find a girl wearing old sweat pants and a one sleeve-drift off top with a shimmering see-through cloth that came down her and pale had dark brown hair, brown eyes that gave a welcoming look and bright red was lying down on her bed gazing sleepily down at the I entered she gazed at me, no doubt, she came from time is 13:04 hours behind Magix wonder she was would be 3:03 PM on her planet.

She eyed at me for a moment before making a slow-motion attempt to get up."Hi, I'm Caramel."she said

" to sleep, you look tired."I said.

"Yeah.I will."

After closing my dorm room gently.I swear I heard a light snore.

I decided to check out it's I had heard, was famous for its rope dangling and gymnastics.I did learn some gymnastics a while ago, dad insisted that a princess should "always be well equipped for a situation".That's why she also had to (unfortunately) learn sister was ALWAYS my dad's dad cared for her like a doll, he looked at me and only shuddered, like I was an unfortunate thing to be brought to life.I was the only one who would be kept out of was a bit lonely but I guess ever since mum died his life's been pretty tells tales about me to Crystal, and she believes all of sister has inherited dad's "nut-head" gene. I guess I remind him of mum.

Opening the wood doors I saw a girl doing Tae-Kwon-Do(ignore spellings) with a mixture of fluid yet graceful I entered she froze, cheeks had a nice tan, large and shiny green length deep purple hair that was in two was wearing a strapless dress that reached her knees with green lacing on the top and had two strawberry earings on each a pair of brown sandals reaching her knees, with straps around her smiled politely still blushing and said,"Hi, I'm er Marina.I know my practice session wasn't well and. . ."

"Are you crazy?It was amazing!Anyway, I'm Sophie."

" dorm?"

"No. 3 on. . ."

"Fifth floor?That's mine too!"

"We should get going."

"I think so."


	2. Hi, I'm Crystal

**Expect updates way more often now. I finally feel like writing and this proves it. I aim for 1,000 words per chapter so don't kill me if it isn't too long. I still have to follow my passion for art y'know.** **Enjoy with a cup of coffee and ice cream**

Crystal opened the door to her room to find a friendly looking had light brown hair and a diamond shaped face like her lips were pink, adding to her cuteness. Her skin had a nice tan, probably from going to the felt a little jealous,her tan was like those she had always bangs were falling over her light blue eyes. She was wearing a locket with a rose attached to the chain and a small "R" in the centre of the was wearing high pumps with blue jeans and a designer green shoulder-off with 3/4 sleeve. It had glitter that looked like a diamond was crushed and the shards were sown into the shirt. She had an mp3 in one pocket, the little screen flashed the words: Winx - We Are Believix.

She looked a little more than startled to see pulled out her earplugs and said"Hi!I'm Rosalina of Linphea,fairy of can call me Rose for short."her smile was intoxicating, "Are you sure that this is your room? I think I got a room with another girl. That would explain the note on the door." she gave a small giggle. I merely smiled.

"Yeah, I think I messed up. I was due with Marina of - how do you say it - Zenith! Marina of Zenith." I said allowing those words to sink inside my mind ."Sorry I disturbed you."

"It's okay" she said.

After leaving the room I felt like kicking myself. Was I partly blind that I didn't see the note taped to the door, or perhaps my tendency to hurry overpowered me. Anyway I brushed my bangs out of my face. I then checked the next door which had ' Crystal and Marina ' written so badly I was sure it was ' Cake and Mari '. Why was my dad sending me to a weirdo school with commoners. Oh yeah his ' get a grip ' stare was enough. Apparently this was where mom and dad met. I guess he wanted me to fall in love. I rolled my eyes. Come on! I was going to be in an arranged marriage and getting ' in love ' was going to hurt. Sometimes I wish I could be like my sister, she seems so. . . Mature. She can face ANYTHING without losing her cool. Anything as in dad. She deserves the throne I don't, I'm just some prissy little girl who depends on others. I opened the door while closing my eyes as if to filter out the sight of my room. Surprisingly it was nice. Two beds one of which was already taken I took the opposite one. A dresser a lamp. A pink wall with yellow stripes and a large window that led to a balcony. I still can't believe me and my sister were in the same dorm. Of course, not that it would make a big difference.

Just as I had settled down my suitcases the door burst open to reveal a girl with two pigtails that reached her shoulders. Her hair was a deep purple and she wore a sleeveless dress. I reached a little above her knees. It had green lacing and strawberries stitched on. A thin green fabric came around her waist and a watermelon was on the left side. She looked a little startled to see me.

"Hello! I'm Crystal of Anthea, your roomate for the next three years." I said politely, "Not to mention a devil in disguise." I added grinning

She smiled ear to ear. "Hey, I'm Marina. You know, Zenith, fairy of fruits." she said

"Have you met everyone yet?" she asked seeing me unpack.

"No, well I did see my sister, Sophie but I guess that doesn't count." I replied peering over my clothes.

"Oh so she's your sister. I met her a little while ago."

"We're fraternal(not identical) twins."

"Now I get it."

"EEEEEK!" our conversation was interrupted as a scream from the main room came. I jerked my head around to see what happened. Apparently a girl with red hair had dropped her over stuffed suitcases on a girl with brown hair's feet. I held my hand over my face trying to contain laughter. Me and Marina helped those two girls.

"I'm so sorry." the girl with red hair muttered.

"It's okay, since it's our first day here it wouldn't be good to make enemies right. I'm Caramel from Melody." Caramel (brown hair) said

"I'm Saphire." the other said. "I have a crepe bandage if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Umm, hi. I don't mean to be butting in but I'm Crystal." I said politely

"Hey aren't you that girl named Sophie? You look awful like her." said Caramel "Oh anyway I'm Caramel." she held out her hand for me and I shook it.

"Yeah, we're sister. Twins actually. I'm 12 minutes older. Still she's more sane than me." I said.

"I'm sure you're just fine."

"I- I'm Saphire" the redhead blushed. She was definitely not a social person. Still she seemed nice enough.

"Hello Saphire I'm Crystal." I said

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT QUIET!" said a voice from Caramel's room.

All the others jumped, thankfully I stayed calm.

"It's a monster!" squealed Saphire. I rolled my eyes and continued to the room. The girls walking slowly towards the door.

"Um Sophie, you nearly killed them." I said opening the door.

"Who's them- oh. Sorry."she stuttered.

"That's my sister for you!" I said punching her lightly in the elbow.

"Hello!" a soft voice spoke behind. "I'm Rosalina."

"Hello." all of us said unanimously.


End file.
